swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Selonian
Selonian Species data created by Wikia user Lukewarner (Converted from it's Ultimate Alien Anthology counterpart). The Selonians are sentient mammals native to the Corellian System. Their society is organized around "Dens." Each Den lives in an underground commune, that consists of one fertile female (Called the "Queen"), a few fertile males, and a large number of sterile females. Within the Den exist sub-groups called "Septs"- offspring fathered by the same fertile male- and each Sept is usually trained to perform specific tasks and jobs. A Queen can be pregnant up to five times each year, each time giving birth to five or more children. Sterile females fill most roles in Selonian society, while the Queens and males are kept safely in the Dens. Selonian "Cities" are actually collections of several Dens, each of which primarily specializes in a skill or craft. These Dens aid and support each other through a complicated system of bartering and favor exchanges. Selonians are primarily concerned with the safety of their Dens, and their people as a whole. Almost without fail, they believe that the needs of the group are more important than the desires of an individual, and every action they take is intended to further the goals of their Den, or the welfare of their Species in general. Despite their seemingly primitive society, Selonian technology is on par with the galactic standard; their Dens are linked through computer networks and rapid transit systems, and their industrial production capacity helps feed the ravenous Corellian Engineering Shipyards with high-tech components. Selonians have also long been masters of their own Starship technology, building vessels that carry them throughout the Corellian System. They do not build hyperdrive-equipped ships since they do not, as a people, have much interest in venturing beyond the Corellian System. Their lack of interest in the galaxy at large and the policy of only sending carefully trained Selonians to interact with other Species kept the Selonians mostly safe from Imperial domination. They were swept up in power struggles that followed the collapse of Imperial rule in the Corellian System, and faced the very real possibility that their world would be destroyed. This has caused the Selonians to withdraw from most interactions with other cultures even within the Corellian System. However, the shock so unsettled Selonian society that some rare Selonians began trying to change their culture, so they can deal more honestly with other Species. Selonian Characteristics Personality: 'Most Selonians prefer to remain on their homeworld, and don't care to interact with other Species. Select sterile Selonian females are trained to interact with Humans and other Species. They master mannerisms and attitudes that put the selected alien Species at ease. While this causes many to view the Selonians as friendly, outgoing, and charitable, the reality is that most of them have no interests beyond the good of their Den. They have a deep psychological need to reach a consensus. '''Physical Description: '''Comfortable walking on two legs or four, Selonians are slender beings with bodies longer than those of a baseline Human, but with arms and legs that are shorter. They have retractable claws on their pawlike hands. Their thick tails improve their balance when walking upright, as do their narrow faces that are tipped with bristly whiskers. They have sleek black or brown fur, and while they do not typically wear clothes on their homeworld, they wear appropriate uniforms or other outfits when visiting elsewhere. Adults stand between 1.8 meters and 2.2 meters tall, with females being larger. 'Age Groups: Selonians age at the following stages: 'Homeworld: 'Selonia, a temperate world located in The Core. The planet's surface consists of thousands of islands, separated by innumerable seas, inlets, and bays. '''Language: '''Selonians speak, read, and write in their own language, Selonian. Selonians accustomed to dealing with offworlders learn to speak Basic as well. '''Example Names: '''Cavisek, Chertyl Ruluwoor, Dracmus, Kleyvits, Maronea, Salculd, Vissica. '''Adventurers: '''Selonians adventurers can be of any Heroic Class excluding Jedi; the limited scope of most Selonian's vision and lack of real compassion for other beings make them poor candidates for Jedi training. Selonian Species Traits Selonians share the following Species Traits: * '''Ability Modifiers: '''All Selonians receive a +2 bonus to their Dexterity. Sterile females suffer a -2 penalty to both their Intelligence and Wisdom, while fertile males and Queens suffer -2 penalties to their Intelligence and Charisma. Selonians are highly flexible, with quick reflexes, but end to be blunt and short-sighted. * '''Medium Size: '''As Medium creatures, Selonians have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * '''Speed: '''On two feet, Selonians have a base speed of 6 squares, and that base speed increases to 8 squares when a Selonian falls onto all four of their feet. Additionally, Selonians have a swim speed of 6 squares. * '''Natural Weapons: '''A Selonian has Natural Weapons, in the form of razor-sharp claws. When a Selonian makes an Unarmed attack, it may choose to use it's Natural Weapons, dealing 1d6 points of Slashing damage with the attack instead of normal Unarmed damage. A Selonian is always considered armed with their Natural Weapons. * '''Reactive Claw: '''Once per encounter when a Selonian damages an opponent with a melee attack, the Selonian can make a single melee attack with it's Natural Weapons against that target as a Swift Action. The Selonian must have one hand free at the time to make this attack (And thus cannot be wielding a two-handed weapon). * '''Agoraphobic: '''Selonians spend most of their lives in underground Dens and are uncomfortable in large, open spaces. Upon going outdoors or entering a spacious enclosure, all Selonians suffer a -2 penalty to their Will Defense. * '''Darkvision: '''Selonians ignore Concealment (Including Total Concealment) from darkness. However, they cannot perceive colors in total darkness. * '''Expert Swimmer: '''A Selonian may choose to reroll any Swim check, but the result of the reroll must be accepted, even if it is worse. In addition, a Selonian may choose to Take 10 on Swim checks, even when distracted or threatened. * '''Automatic Languages: '''All Selonians can speak, read, and write Selonian. Infertile Selonian females can also speak, read, and write Basic. Category:Homebrew Content Category:Species Category:Selonians